The present invention relates to a television, particularly to an information transmitting system using a television luminance signal, which can transmit various items of information by using the luminance signal of television signals and also receive and then display on CRT screen.
Generally, a teletext has been widely used as the information transmitting means using television signals. The teletext detects and displays the transmitted character information signal such as weather forecast and stock quotations, which are inserted during the interval of the vertical retrace line on the television scanning.
But, the teletext can't easily extract the character information signal from television signals since the teletext must have a complex circuit to separate it from the television signals, or the ghost phenomenon due to the reflected electric wave in the receiver or a failure of impedance matching for transmission lines can occur. In the area that the ghost phenomenon occurs, the use of the teletext is not possible, thereby requiring an additional receiver for teletext.